Talk:Ember/@comment-24.231.123.93-20180225224305
>Fireball's Napalm effect is weak, isn't 100% status chance (it's high, but not 100%) and isn't affected by range/duration mods and only deals a very low% of fireball's damage. Fireball's range isn't expanded by charging. Whytf not? Being able to block off pathways that can potentially stunlock enemies into fire panic would be very useful. A large-range fireball combined with high p.strength fully charged would give her great targeted offense, instead of press 4 > run at enemy. It's not like we don't have enough broken OP CC frames as is, why not give her CC through sheer offensive power? Warframe isn't about kill-count. >Accelerant spam is not a good frame. Augments are not good frames. Most frames don't need their augments to be good, the rest just get OPed by then, and you'll never see augments being used in random squads because "Man only people I know should get this elemental buff, I'll just go into sorties with a junk build, but ayyyy tigris prime" Warframe isn't about kill-count. >Fireblast is still garbage, costs too much energy, STILL not affected by range mods. Even someone in a coma could see that fireblast should turn into a fire-version of oberon's hallowed ground. Fire damage buff is tiny, forces you to stay in a small area to get it (in a game about SPEED AND MOBILITY, where standing still in anything Lv50+ = death, especially sorties. Grineer + Toxin Elemental Enhancement, anyone?). Warframe isn't about standing still or kill-count. >DE removed Overheat claiming they don't like near-invicible frames, meanwhile Gara Mesa and Mirage all have the same skill as Overheat, Trinity and Limbo are unkillable unless you're horribad at the game. Warframe isn't about 1-button heros, kill-count or standing still. >Ember's passive is the only one requiring you to be damaged, without even making her resistant (which all Elemental frames should be resistant to their element) to fire damage. Warframe isn't about balance. OH WAIT, that's literally what we're meant to do is uphold balance in the system. >WoF's change should function as a +Power Strength% buff (so, at max, it gives +100% additive power strength), so at max burn, you get a big boost to all her powers, thereby encouraging people to actually use it. There was NO reason for them to nerf WoF's range. Remove the range de-scale and just lower WoF's range to 10m base. Rename it, the name "World" would mean huge range constant-damage, like making a wide area unbearably hot to constantly do small but rapid Fire dmg with a fire% chance (like 3-4 ticks per second and a 10% base, affected by P.Strength). Which is absolutely not what WoF does. It only kills low-armor units and MOAs. We have over half a dozen frames who can nuke sortie maps and actually have scaling that keeps up with high level enemies (Equinox, cough cough), DE just listened to the braindead kids who think WF is about kill count or how many points they can hold at once in Index then die before cashing in'. Warframe isn't about kill-count.' >DE can't decide what to make her. SarynP has more armor AND energy with high health, despite saryn is a CC Tank and overall better frame while Ember is a "offensive mage" who got punished for being good at killing...and nothing else. Yet she didn't get an energy increase with her rework, despite they made her powers MORE energy-consuming. Warframe isn't about kill-count. Ember is fine.